I'm Gonna Be
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Gohan wakes up to find that he is home alone and that he has chores to do. What will happen when he starts to dance to the music playing on the radio? (One Shot)
1. Original Version

Let's see…what do you need to know before reading this fic? The only thing that comes to mind is that Chi-Chi knows how to sense ki, and is being taught (by Goku who was brought back to life) how to fly and fire ki blasts. But she is not yet able to fly great distances.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor the song _I'm Gonna Be_ by The Proclaimers.

****

A/N: This story is a bit more…how should I put this…descriptive then my other fics to date.

****

I'm Gonna Be

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts

::…:: = Bond

**__**

Lyrics

* * *

A loud yawn fills the bedroom of Son Gohan as he stretches after awaking from a peaceful night's slumber. Getting out of bed, the teenage demi-Saiyan pads from his room, clad only in a pair of boxers, and into the kitchen for some breakfast. As he walks to the kitchen something keeps nagging at his still sleep clouded mind. A nagging voice in his head keeps telling him that something is wrong. Scratching his head, he stops in the doorway the kitchen, his hand falling to his side as tears threaten to pour down his cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan cried at the sight before him. There, in the kitchen, was nothing. No mother lovingly preparing a delicious breakfast. No food sitting on the table waiting to be consumed. Not even a hungry father or brother trying to sneak a mere crumb of food from beneath the watchful eyes of Chi-Chi. The only thing that he sees is a piece of paper lying on the table. With a groan he leans on the table and reads the note.

_Gohan, sorry that I don't have and any breakfast prepared for you. You're probably starving after your "date" with Videl last night. (Should I be expecting grandchildren soon?)_

"No Kaa-san, you're not going to be getting grandchildren anytime soon." He mumbled to himself. 'Although we did almost kiss last night.' Gohan added in his mind, blushing at the memory of the almost kiss. Again they had been caught by Videl's father before the last inch of space had disappeared from between their lips.

__

But your father, in all his wisdom, let Goten eat Sugar Frosted Sugar Pops for breakfast and in his hyper state he ended up blasting all the other food that I had cooked. So I'm going with them to Bulma's to make sure they BOTH get a pounding from Vegeta. You should be able to find something to eat. Love, Mom.

"Just great. If Kaa-san didn't make any…" He started to rant before noticing that there is more to the note.

_P.S. I want you to clean the house. AND I WANT IT DONE BEFORE I EVEN **THINK** ABOUT COMEING HOME!_

Gulping at the anger showing in his mother's hand writing Gohan goes to the cupboard in hopes of finding something edible. Another groan escapes the young man upon only seeing a can of sardines and a package of dried prunes.

"I may be hungry but I'm not desperate enough to eat that…stuff." He grumbled as he closes the cabinet and goes to the fridge. Again, it is completely bare except for a pot stuck way in the back. "Yes!" He exclaimed happily as he reaches for the container. But his hand freezes in mid air mere inches from the pot as memories of so called food contained within its thin metal walls.

"I can't believe I was going to eat THAT!" He said as an image of Vegeta and Goku with matching green faces fills his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was almost a month ago, shortly after the defeat of Majin Buu. His parents were hosting a cookout to celebrate not only Buu's defeat, but Goku's return to life. And for Chi-Chi it was also a celebration of her eldest son finding someone, Videl, who could give her some grandkids.

The big thing that was different then most of the other feasts and parties that had been held amongst the Z-Senshi was that Chi-Chi would not be doing all of the cooking. This time, it was more of a potluck with everyone bringing something. For the most part everything turned out fine, especially for Chi-Chi who added another entry to her list of reasons for why Videl should marry Gohan, when she tried the fried rice the girl had brought and found, much to her delight, that Videl is an excellent cook. And, much to Videl's surprise, her simple dish seemed to be the hit of the party.

Gohan forced himself to swallow before he started to drool over himself and the floor at the memory of the rice Videl had brought. There was that delicious piece of culinary delight that ranked at least second on his list of favorites at the party, he is still partial to his mother's cooking. And then there was this pot. It was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle. Not even its creator, Master Roshi, really knew what was in it for he had pretty much dumped whatever he had into the pot.

Lunch was the only one person who steered clear of the concoction from the very beginning since it looked suspiciously like something Roshi had made years ago. But the weary looks and hushed conversation between Lunch and Tien did not stop Goku and Vegeta from sampling the soup.

And when they took their first bite something happened that none of the Z-Senshi would ever forget. As the soup washed across the Saiyan's tongues the two men froze, drawing the attention of everyone present. This was an unbelievable event since neither had ever done such a thing before. "So how does i…" Yamaha started to ask when he stopped and, along with everyone else present, stared at the two Saiyans. Slowly, Goku and Vegeta's faces turned a shade of green that would make one think they were from Namek if it were not for the mop of unruly black hair and a lack of pointed ears.

"What's wrong Goku-chan?" Chi-Chi asked her husband. In response she got was Goku and Vegeta spitting out the soup.

"OLD MAN! WHAT THE **HELL** IS THAT SHIT SUPPOSED TO BE?" Vegeta yelled while lifting Roshi up by the front of his shirt.

"Ch-Ch-Chi-Chi." Goku stuttered as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I don't feel so good."

"What's wro…" Chi-Chi, worried at her husband's reaction since he is never ill, started to ask again when Vegeta drops Roshi to the ground and runs off, quickly followed by Goku. A few seconds later both men return pale faced and holding their stomachs.

Chi-Chi instantly ran to Goku's side while Bulma just snorted at Vegeta. "Serves you right for blowing up the gravity room for the thousandth time this morning." She had said while Chi-Chi smiled and helped her husband into the house.

"Why's she smiling?" Videl had asked Gohan.

"I think Kaa-san's happy that she gets to take care of Tou-san. She hasn't had a chance to do that in years." Gohan replied.

After that the party had picked back up. And, after about an hour, Goku emerged from the house and joined Vegeta at the table. Their stomachs obviously back to normal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

With a brief chuckle at the memory, Gohan leaves his home through the back door and heads for the river a short ways off to catch himself some breakfast. A few minutes later a large fish is roasting over a fire. Sighing in content at having a full stomach, Gohan goes back home.

"I guess I'll take a shower bef…" He said to himself just as he saw the state of the living room. It was completely torn apart. Furniture overturned, cereal scattered across the floor, there were even muddy footprints on the walls and ceiling. "WHAT THE HELL? No wonder Kaa-san wanted to leave. And I might as well hold off on the shower, I'll just get my clothes dirty." He said before getting the vacuum and cleaning up the spilled cereal so that he will not trample it into the carpet while cleaning the rest of the room.

"This stupid thing is so slow. I wonder if Bulma-san could make one more fitting of a Saiyan." He mumbled vacuuming up the spilled cereal before slapping himself. 'I didn't just say that did I?' He thought to himself as he turned the vacuum off and put it away. Turning back to the living room, he spots the radio and flicks it on and turns the volume up so that he has something to listen to while cleaning.

The overturned furniture is quickly put back in place by the teenage demi-Saiyan as he moves around the room. Then, he got out a putty knife and a wash cloth and set to work on the muddy footprints. With a sigh, he stands back and looks at the walls and ceiling, making sure that they will pass his mother's inspection. Nodding at a job well done, he grabs a rag and a can of furniture polish and sets about dusting the room. As he dusts a fairly upbeat song starts to play on the radio and he unconsciously starts to dance to the beat as it reminds him of the raven haired girl he had been with the night before.

**__**

When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  


Unnoticed by Gohan, Videl enters the small home to see her boyfriend dancing around the room while cleaning. A look that is a strange cross between a mischievous smirk spreads across her face upon seeing him clad in only a pair of boxers.

**__**

If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you  


A smile spreads across Gohan's face as he dusts off the TV. 'Neither of us drink, but if we did then it'd be Videl that I want to get drunk with. Although it feels like I get drunk off of her beauty most of the time, especially when she smiles.

'Who needs booze? I think I'm getting drunk just from looking at Gohan right now.' Videl thought as she listens to the lyrics of the song.

**__**

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door  


'If I had to I'd definitely walk a thousand miles to be with Videl.' Gohan thought while he stretches towards the ceiling to dust the light.

'Walk, run, swim, or fly a thousand miles. I'd do any of them to see Gohan.'

**__**

When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  


'Hmm…I don't like the thought of working…it take up a lot of time that would be better spent being with Videl.'

'Gohan wouldn't have to work. If we need money then he can win it at a tournament.' Runs through Videl's mind.

**__**

When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  


Gohan leans over to dust the one of the tables, unknowingly shaking his rear end at Videl while moving to the beat of the song.

'OH MY GOD!' Videl screamed in her mind as her face turns red while watching Gohan bend over and shake his butt in the air.

**__**

When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
Dream about the time when I'm with you.

"Bravo! I didn't know you were such a good dancer." A feminine voice said from behind Gohan as the sound of clapping fills the air.

Gohan jerked upright at the sound and freezes for a second before turning around. "V-Videl! W-what are you doing here?" Gohan stuttered upon seeing his girlfriend as his face burned bright red.

"I just came by to see what you were doing." She replied. 'And I'm glad I did. I got the greatest show on Earth.' She thought while leaning up against the doorframe. "And since when do I need an excuse to hang around the sexiest guy on Earth?" Videl added with a smirk while admiring the unobstructed view of Gohan's well toned muscles.

"You don't need…" Gohan started to say before noticing that Videl is not paying attention to him, or at least not to anything he is saying. In her eyes Gohan can see something new, something that he hasn't seen in them before. Lust. Gohan's face turned even redder as the realization of what his current state of dress was doing to Videl. But not all the redness was from her lustful gaze; some of it was being caused by some rather impure thoughts. "I uhh…need to go get dressed." He stammered while walking past Videl.

Videl stands there for several seconds before realizing that the object of her thoughts is no longer there. Turning, she heads for Gohan's room. The room that she hoped he was in and the room and which held an object that many of her current thoughts revolved around.

Just as Gohan is pulling a pair of pants and a shirt off their hangers, his bedroom door opens to reveal Videl, a mischievous smirk spread across her heavenly features. "I hope you're not getting dressed on my behalf." She said while taking a step into the room.

"N-no I…" Gohan started to say when Videl reached behind her and swung the door closed.

"Because I really like what I see, and I want some of it." She continued, her voice laced with want while moving towards Gohan until she is within arms reach. But now, as the person of her lust filled thoughts is right before her, some of her nerve leaves her.

"Huh?" Gohan said, the naiveté he inherited from his father showing through as he stares at his girlfriend with innocent eyes.

But unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how one looks at it, that innocent look was all that Videl required to regain her nerve. With a single step towards Gohan she used her energy to float up and press her lips against Gohan's.

The demi-Saiyan stood there in shock for a brief moment before dropping the clothes and returning the kiss. Slowly, in fear of being smacked by Videl even though she kissed him, Gohan wraps his arms around Videl.

Upon feeling Gohan's embrace, Videl allows herself to be supported by his strong arms instead of by her own ki. And, as she opens her mouth and their tongues meet and wrestle within their joined mouths, Videl's hands roam over Gohan's well toned and sculpted body. Her light touch sends a shiver up the demi-Saiyan's spine, making him growl lightly against her lips.

Slowly, almost painfully, they pull apart and stare into each other's eyes. "Do you know what I want now?" Videl asked softly, seeing her lust reflected in Gohan's eyes.

In response, Gohan leaned forward and captured her lips with his while levitating them both into the air and over to the bed.

Videl smirked against his lips upon seeing their destination out of the corner of her eye.

Gohan slowly lowered Videl onto his bed as their hands roam over each other's bodies. Gingerly, his hands find their way under Videl's shirt and lift it up until they have to break their kiss so that it can be removed without having to be torn in two. The piece of cloth is unceremoniously tossed to floor as Gohan's wondering eyes takes in the supple curves of Videl's breasts before his hands move to the waistband of her shorts. As he began to slide them down her hips, Videl stopped him by trying to remove his boxers instead. Gohan shook his head at her while grinning.

"Now that wouldn't be fair. That's the only piece of clothing I have on." He said while removing her hands from his hips and sliding Videl's shorts off, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"Well if we have to be even then…" Videl said, not bothering to finish the sentence as she reached behind her back and unclasping her bra. As she tosses the lacy piece of clothing aside, she feels a rush of excitement at the look in Gohan's eyes. Before they had been filled with lust, and now it was much deeper then that. The look in his eyes was almost animalistic in nature. And it sent a pleasurable chill down her spine to have him look at her like that.

Gohan can hear Videl moan against his lips upon pulling her into his arms and kissing her roughly yet passionately. A second moan could be heard from Videl as Gohan's hands roam over her body, caressing, squeezing, massaging her skin and sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her. As he kisses her Gohan could feel himself being drawn to the nape of Videl's neck.

With one last kiss Videl feels Gohan's lips leave her own and slowly trail across her jaw until he reaches her lower neck where he gently moistens the tender skin before biting into it, sending pain and pleasure coursing through Videl, and leaving a perfect bite mark.

As Gohan pulls back slightly Videl felt like she was being pulled towards a spot on Gohan's neck. Gently, like Gohan had done to her, she moistens the spot that she felt drawn too before sinking her teeth into his skin.

When they, their eyes lock and they can see that the other wants more. Slowly, they remove the last piece of clothing each is wearing. Both blushed at being completely nude in front each other even though they had practically felt up every inch of the other's body. They each look at the newly exposed patches of skin before their eyes meet again.

In Videl's eyes Gohan can see slight fear, while Gohan's eyes seem to ask her if she wants to go on. In response to the unspoken question Videl nods ever so slightly before capturing Gohan's lips with her own.

Gohan could feel Videl inhale sharply and hear her give a slight whimper of pain upon entering her so he stops. "I'm ok." Videl said softly when Gohan did not move after several seconds. Slowly, Gohan started to move inside her. Causing Videl to moan at the sensations he is creating with his rhythmic movements within her. The feelings gradually grow and build in their bodies and minds until a dam seems to burst within, sending a rush of pleasure through them.

The sensations slowly fade as they look into each other's eyes.

::I love you Videl.:: Gohan said through their newly formed bond as he moved from on top of Videl.

The girl looked at him in surprise at hearing his voice in her mind. But the shock quickly faded as it suddenly seemed natural to her. ::I love you too, Gohan.:: She replied in kind before closeing her eyes as a wave of fatigue swept over her.

Seeing Videl drift off to sleep, and feeling it grab hold of his own mind, Gohan pulled the covers over them.

Wrapping his arms around Videl, Gohan allowed the blackness of sleep to claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A small yellow cloud descended from the blue sky and came to a stop in front of the Son home to allow its lone passenger to get off. "Thanks Nimbus." Chi-Chi said as she jumped off. "I hope Gohan cleaned the house or he'll be in _BIG_ trouble." She added angrily while going inside.

After a quick look around the living room Chi-Chi smiled in delight. "He did clean. My Gohan is such a good boy, unlike his little…" She said to herself before stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. To most the kitchen would look clean, but it was not so to one Son Chi-Chi. "…brother." She finished as her eyes seemed to burn with anger. Reaching out with her senses, she can feel her son in his room.

With frying pan in hand, she storms off to knock some sense into her son. Pushing the door open, Chi-Chi stops in her tracks yet again to stare open mouth at the contents of her son's room. Scattered on the floor are two sets of clothes, and in the bed are Gohan and Videl, each sleeping peacefully under the covers. 

Several seconds pass in silence as she just stood there. Quietly, Chi-Chi closed the door and went back to the kitchen with hearts in her eyes. As she laid her frying pan on the counter, a smirk spread across her face. "GRANDCHILDREN AT LAST!" She yelled before going about cleaning the rest of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Won't she ever stop." Gohan and Videl mutter in their sleep upon hearing Chi-Chi's yell before snuggling deeper under the covers as they watch the memories of the other's life play out in their minds.

**__**

* * *

So did you like it? I had been planning on writing a song fic with that song for a while and I finally got around to it.

****

A/N: I have but one request on behalf of myself, and of several others I'm sure. Would some of you guys and gals write more sappy romance fics? They used to be plentiful, but now it seems like they're almost non-existent. I don't like angst stories.

Please read and review.


	2. Revised Version

Let's see…what do you need to know before reading this fic? The only thing that comes to mind is that Chi-Chi knows how to sense ki, and is being taught (by Goku who was brought back to life) how to fly and fire ki blasts. But she is not yet able to fly great distances.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor the song _I'm Gonna Be_ by The Proclaimers.

****

A/N: This story is a bit more…how should I put this…descriptive then my other fics to date.

****

A/N: I rewrote parts of this fic. So hopefully the tense errors are corrected.

****

I'm Gonna Be

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts

::…:: = Bond

**__**

Lyrics

* * *

A loud yawn filled the bedroom of Son Gohan as he stretched after awaking from a peaceful night's slumber. Getting out of bed, the teenage demi-Saiyan padded from his room, clad only in a pair of boxers, and into the kitchen for some breakfast. As he walked to the kitchen something kept nagging at his still sleep clouded mind. A nagging voice in his head kept telling him that something was wrong. Scratching his head, he stopped in the doorway the kitchen, his hand falling to his side as tears threatened to pour down his cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan cried at the sight before him. There, in the kitchen, was nothing. No mother lovingly preparing a delicious breakfast. No food sitting on the table waiting to be consumed. Not even a hungry father or brother trying to sneak a mere crumb of food from beneath the watchful eyes of Chi-Chi. The only thing that he could see was a piece of paper lying on the table. With a groan he leaned on the table and read the note.

_Gohan, sorry that I don't have breakfast prepared for you. You're probably starving after your "date" with Videl last night. Should I be expecting grandchildren soon?_

"No Kaa-san, you're not going to be getting grandchildren anytime soon." He mumbled to himself. 'Although we did almost kiss last night.' Gohan added in his mind, blushing at the memory of the almost kiss. Again they had been caught by Videl's father before the last inch of space had disappeared from between their lips.

__

But your father, in all his wisdom, let Goten eat Sugar Frosted Sugar Pops for breakfast and in his hyper state he ended up blasting all the food that I had cooked. So I'm going with them to Bulma's to make sure they BOTH get a pounding from Vegeta. You should be able to find something to eat. Love, Mom.

"Just great. If Kaa-san didn't make any…" He started to rant before noticing that there is more to the note.

_P.S. I want you to clean the house. AND I WANT IT DONE BEFORE I EVEN **THINK** ABOUT COMING HOME!_

Gulping at the anger showing in his mother's hand writing Gohan went to the cupboard in hopes of finding something edible. Another groan escaped the young man upon seeing a lone can of sardines and a package of dried prunes.

"I may be hungry but I'm not desperate enough to eat that…stuff." He grumbled as he closed the cabinet and went to the fridge. Again, it is completely bare except for a metal pot stuck way in the back. "Yes!" He exclaimed happily as he reached for the container. But his hand froze in mid air mere inches from the pot as his mind was filled with memories of the so-called food contained within its thin metal walls.

"I can't believe I was going to eat THAT!" He said as an image of Vegeta and Goku with matching green faces filled his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was almost a month ago, shortly after the defeat of Majin Buu. His parents were hosting a cookout to celebrate not only Buu's defeat, but Goku's return to life. And for Chi-Chi it was also a celebration of her eldest son finding someone, Videl, who could give her some grandkids.

The big thing that was different then most of the other feasts and parties that had been held amongst the Z-Senshi was that Chi-Chi had not been the one who did all of the cooking. This time, it was a potluck with everyone bringing something. For the most part everything turned out fine, especially for Chi-Chi who added another entry to her list of reasons of why Videl should marry Gohan, when she tried the fried rice the girl had brought and found, much to her delight, that Videl was an excellent cook. And, much to Videl's surprise, her simple dish seemed to be the hit of the party.

Gohan forced himself to swallow before he started to drool over himself and the floor at the memory of the rice Videl had brought. There was that delicious piece of culinary delight that ranked at least second on his list of favorites at the party, he is still partial to his mother's cooking, and then there was this pot. It was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in hazardous waste stickers. Not even its creator, Master Roshi, had really known what was in it since he had pretty much just dumped whatever he could find into the pot.

Lunch was the only one person who had steered clear of the concoction from the very beginning since it had looked suspiciously like something Roshi had made years ago. But the weary looks and hushed conversation between Lunch and Tien had not stopped Goku and Vegeta from sampling the so-called soup.

And when they had taken their first bite something happened that none of the Z-Senshi would ever forget. As the soup washed across the Saiyans' tongues the two men froze, drawing the attention of everyone present. This was an unbelievable event since neither had ever done such a thing before. "So how does i…" Yamaha started to ask when he stopped and, along with everyone else present, stared at the two Saiyans. Slowly, Goku and Vegeta's faces turned a shade of green that would make one think they were from Namek if it were not for the mop of unruly black hair and a lack of pointed ears.

"What's wrong Goku-chan?" Chi-Chi asked her husband. All she had gotten in response was Goku and Vegeta spitting out the soup.

"OLD MAN! WHAT THE **HELL** IS THAT SHIT SUPPOSED TO BE?" Vegeta yelled while lifting Roshi up by the front of his shirt.

"Ch-Ch-Chi-Chi." Goku stuttered as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I don't feel so good."

"What's wro…" Chi-Chi, worried at her husband's reaction since he is never ill, started to ask again when Vegeta dropped Roshi to the ground and ran off, quickly followed by Goku. A few seconds later both men returned pale faced and holding their stomachs.

Chi-Chi instantly ran to Goku's side while Bulma just snorted at Vegeta. "Serves you right for blowing up the gravity room for the thousandth time this morning." She had said while Chi-Chi smiled and helped her husband into the house.

"Why's she smiling?" Videl had asked Gohan.

"I think Kaa-san's happy that she gets to take care of Tou-san. She hasn't had a chance to do that in years." Gohan replied.

After that the party had picked back up. And, after about an hour of having Chi-Chi fuss over him, Goku emerged from the house and joined Vegeta at the table. Their stomachs obviously back to normal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

With a brief chuckle at the memory, Gohan left his home through the back door and headed for the river a short ways off to catch himself some breakfast. A few minutes later a large fish was roasting over a fire.

After consuming the tasty swimmer, Gohan sighed in content at having a full stomach and went back home.

"I guess I'll take a shower bef…" He said to himself just as he saw the state of the living room. It was completely torn apart. Furniture overturned, cereal scattered across the floor, there were even muddy footprints on the walls and ceiling. "WHAT THE HELL? No wonder Kaa-san wanted to leave. And I might as well hold off on the shower, I'll just get my clothes dirty." He said before getting the vacuum and cleaning up the spilled cereal so that he would not trample it into the carpet while cleaning the rest of the room.

"This stupid thing is so slow. I wonder if Bulma-san could make one more fitting of a Saiyan." He mumbled vacuuming up the spilled cereal before slapping himself. 'I didn't just say that did I?' He thought to himself as he turned the vacuum off and put it away. 'I must be spending too much time with Veggie.' Turning back to the living room, he flicked on the radio and cranked the volume up so that he had something to listen to while cleaning.

The overturned furniture was quickly put back in place by the teenage demi-Saiyan as he moved around the room. Then he got out a putty knife and a wash cloth and set to work on the muddy footprints. With a sigh, he stood back and looked at the walls and ceiling, making sure that they will pass his mother's inspection. Nodding at a job well done, he grabbed a rag and a can of furniture polish and set about dusting the room. As he dusted a fairly upbeat song started to play on the radio and he unconsciously began to dance to the beat as his mind was filled with images of the raven-haired girl he had been with the night before.

**__**

When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  


Unnoticed by Gohan, Videl entered the small home to see her boyfriend dancing around the room while cleaning. A mischievous smirk spread across her face upon seeing him clad in only a pair of boxers.

**__**

If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you  


A smile spread across Gohan's face as he dusted off the TV. 'Neither of us drink, but if we did then it'd be Videl that I want to get drunk with. Although it feels like I get drunk off of her beauty most of the time, especially when she smiles.'

'Who needs booze? I think I'm getting drunk just from looking at Gohan right now.' Videl thought as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

**__**

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door  


'If I had to I'd definitely walk a thousand miles to be with Videl.' Gohan thought while he stretched towards the ceiling to dust the light.

'Walk, run, swim, or fly a thousand miles. I'd do any of them to see Gohan.'

**__**

When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  


'Hmm…I don't like the thought of working…it would take up a lot of time that would be better spent being with Videl.'

'Gohan wouldn't have to work. If we need money then we can win it at a tournament.' Runs through Videl's mind.

**__**

When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  


Gohan leaned over to dust the one of the tables, unknowingly shaking his rear end at Videl while moving to the beat of the song.

'OH MY GOD!' Videl screamed in her mind as her face turned red while watching Gohan bend over and shake his butt in the air.

**__**

When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
Dream about the time when I'm with you.

"Bravo! I didn't know you were such a good dancer." A feminine voice said from behind Gohan as the sound of clapping fills the air while the music faded.

Gohan jerked upright at the sound and froze for a second before turning around. "V-Videl! W-what are you doing here?" Gohan stuttered upon seeing his girlfriend as his face burned bright red.

"I just came by to see what you were doing." She replied. 'And I'm glad I did. I got the greatest show on Earth.' She thought while leaning up against the doorframe. "And since when do I need an excuse to hang around the sexiest guy on Earth?" Videl added with a smirk while admiring the unobstructed view of Gohan's well toned muscles.

"You don't need…" Gohan started to say before noticing that Videl was not paying attention to him, or at least not to anything he is saying. In her eyes Gohan can see something new, something that he had never seen in them before. Lust. Gohan's face turned even redder as the realization of what his current state of dress was doing to Videl. But not all the redness was from her lustful gaze; some of it was being caused by some rather impure thoughts in his own mind. Some of which were almost exact copies of the thoughts in Videl's mind. "I uhh…need to go get dressed." He stammered before walking past Videl.

Videl stood there for several seconds before realizing that the object of her thoughts was no longer there. Turning, she headed for Gohan's room. The room that she hoped he was in and the room which held an object that many of her current thoughts revolved around.

Just as Gohan was pulling a pair of pants and a shirt off their hangers, his bedroom door opens to reveal Videl, a mischievous smirk spread across her heavenly features. "I hope you're not getting dressed on my behalf." She said while taking a step into the room.

"N-no I…" Gohan started to say when Videl reached behind her and swung the door closed.

"Because I really like what I see, and I want some of it." She continued, her voice laced with want while moving towards Gohan until she is within arms reach. But now, as the person of her lust filled thoughts was right before her and realization of what she just said dawned on her, some of her nerve left her.

"Huh?" Gohan said, the naiveté he inherited from his father showing through as he stared at his girlfriend with innocent eyes.

But unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how one were to look at it, that innocent look was all that Videl required to regain her nerve. With a single step towards Gohan she used her energy to float up and press her lips against Gohan's.

The demi-Saiyan stood there in shock for a brief moment before dropping the clothes in his hands and returning the kiss. Slowly, in fear of being smacked by Videl even though she was the one who made the first move, Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl.

Upon feeling Gohan's embrace, Videl allowed herself to be supported by his strong arms instead of by her own ki. And, as she opened her mouth and their tongues met and wrestled within their joined mouths, Videl's hands began to roam over Gohan's well toned and sculpted body. Her light touch sent shivers up the demi-Saiyan's spine, making him growl lightly against her lips.

Slowly, almost painfully, they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Do you know what I want now?" Videl asked softly, seeing her own lust now reflected in Gohan's eyes.

In response, Gohan leaned forward and captured her lips with his while levitating them both into the air and over to the bed.

Videl smirked against his lips upon seeing their destination out of the corner of her eye.

Gohan slowly lowered Videl onto his bed as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Gingerly, his hands found their way under Videl's shirt and lifted it up until they had to break their kiss so that it could be removed without having to be torn in two. The piece of cloth is unceremoniously tossed to floor as Gohan's wondering eyes took in the supple curves of Videl's breasts before his hands moved to the waistband of her shorts. 

As he began to slide them down her hips, Videl stopped him by trying to remove his boxers. Gohan shook his head at her while grinning. "Now that wouldn't be fair. That's the only piece of clothing I have on." He said while removing her hands from his hips and sliding Videl's shorts off, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"Well if we have to be even then…" Videl said, not bothering to finish the sentence as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. As she tossed the lacy piece of clothing aside, she feels a rush of excitement at the look in Gohan's eyes. Before they had been filled with lust. But now it was much deeper then that. The look in his eyes was almost animalistic in nature. And it sent a pleasurable chill down her spine to have him look at her like that.

Gohan could hear Videl moan against his lips upon pulling her into his arms and kissing her roughly yet passionately. A second moan could be heard from Videl as Gohan's hands roamed over her body, caressing, squeezing, massaging her skin and sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her. As he kissed her Gohan could feel himself being drawn to the nape of Videl's neck.

With one last kiss Videl felt Gohan's lips leave her own to slowly trail across her jaw until he reached her lower neck where he gently moistened the tender skin before biting into it, sending pain and pleasure coursing through Videl, and leaving a perfect bite mark.

As Gohan pulled back slightly Videl felt like she was being pulled towards a spot on Gohan's neck. Gently, like Gohan had done to her, she moistened the spot that she felt drawn too before sinking her teeth into his skin.

When she pulled back, their eyes locked and they could see that the other wants more. Slowly, they removed the last piece of clothing each is wearing. Both blushed at being completely nude in front each other even though they had practically felt up every inch of the other's body. They each look at the newly exposed patches of skin before their eyes meet again.

In Videl's eyes Gohan could see slight fear, while Gohan's eyes seemed to ask her if she wanted to go on. In response to the unspoken question Videl nodded ever so slightly before capturing Gohan's lips with her own. As they kiss they could taste the metallic tang of their own blood in the other's mouth.

Gohan felt Videl inhale sharply and heard her give a slight whimper of pain upon entering her so he stopped. "I'm ok." Videl said softly when Gohan did not move after several seconds. Slowly, Gohan started to move inside her. Causing Videl to moan at the sensations he was creating with his rhythmic movements within her. The feelings gradually grew and built in their bodies and minds until a dam seemed to burst within, sending a rush of pleasure through them.

The sensations slowly faded as they look into each other's eyes.

::I love you Videl.:: Gohan said through their newly formed bond as he moved so that he was lying beside Videl instead of on top of her.

The girl looked at him in surprise at hearing his voice in her mind. But the shock quickly faded as it suddenly seemed natural to her. ::I love you too, Gohan.:: She replied in kind before closing her eyes as a wave of fatigue swept over her.

Seeing Videl drift off to sleep, and feeling it grab hold of his own mind, Gohan pulled the covers over them. Wrapping his arms around Videl, Gohan allowed the blackness of sleep to claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A small yellow cloud descended from the blue sky and came to a stop in front of the Son home to allow its lone passenger to get off.

"Thanks Nimbus." Chi-Chi said as she jumped off. "I hope Gohan cleaned the house or he'll be in _BIG_ trouble." She added angrily while going inside.

After a quick look around the living room Chi-Chi smiled in delight. "He did clean. My Gohan is such a good boy, unlike his little…" She said to herself before stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. To most the kitchen would look clean, but it was not so to one Son Chi-Chi. "…brother." She finished as her eyes seemed to burn with anger. Reaching out with her senses, she can feel her son in his room but does not feel the much smaller ki nestled along side her son's.

With frying pan in hand, she stormed off to knock some sense into her son. Pushing the door open, Chi-Chi stopped dead in her tracks yet again as she stared, open mouthed, at the contents of her son's room. Scattered on the floor were two sets of clothes, and in the bed were Gohan and Videl, each sleeping peacefully under the covers. 

Several seconds passed in silence as she just stood there. Quietly, Chi-Chi closed the door and went back to the kitchen with hearts in her eyes. As she laid her frying pan on the counter, a smirk spread across her face. "GRANDCHILDREN AT LAST!" She yelled before going about cleaning the rest of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Won't she ever stop." Gohan and Videl muttered in their sleep upon hearing Chi-Chi's yell before snuggling deeper under the covers as they watched the memories of the other's life play out in their minds.

**__**

* * *

So did you like it? I had been planning on writing a song fic with that song for a while and I finally got around to it.

****

A/N: I have but one request on behalf of myself, and of several others I'm sure. Would some of you guys and gals write more sappy romance fics? They used to be plentiful, but now it seems like they're almost non-existent. I don't like angst stories.

****

A/N: I might write a sequel to this fic. If I do decide to write one then it will not be until after I finish at least one of my current fics since I'm already writing 3 and I don't want to write 4 at once.

Please read and review.


End file.
